


Protein, Protein, Protein

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bananas, Kylo Is a Little Shit, Lewl, M/M, You know he does this, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>HC: Ren <strong>hates</strong> bananas, but he totally eats them to piss off Hux.</em>
</p><p>In which, Kylo is a total tease over the breakfast table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protein, Protein, Protein

Hux frowned, watching Ren at the table. The younger male was chewing softly on a banana, and Hux’s eyebrow rose suspiciously.

“I thought you hated those?”

Ren merely shrugged, chewing the mush in his mouth slowly. It was true, the taste in his mouth he found less than disgusting, but... this would more than definitely be worth it.

He waited until the general was looking back at him, eyebrow still raised, before he wrapped his lips around what was left of the offending fruit. Hux knew, and Ren had to stop himself smirking around the mass in his mouth.

As innocently as he could, he batted his eyelashes, letting his head bob a little before he pulled up to take a soft bite from the top.

“You’re a piece of shit.”

“I’m just enjoying a banana.”

“Chew and swallow without grimacing.”

Well, now Hux was just setting him up for failure.

“You’re a piece of shit, Ren.”

For that, he purposely bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks and looking up through batted lashes.

“I’m not looking.”

 _Yes you fucking are_.

Phantom hands leapt out at the general, forcing his head up and away from his tablet. It took Hux a moment before he shuddered, forcing himself up and through to the bathroom.

Ren pulled his head up, smirking. “Taking a shower are we, my dear?”

“You’re a piece of shit.”

“So you’ve said.” Ren smirked happily where he was – that was definitely a point to him.

Glancing at the fruit in his hand, he shrugged and took another small bite. He supposed the taste wasn’t all so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
